fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Society of America (SV)
The Justice Society of America '''(also known as the Justice Society or the JSA')' ' was a team of superheroes that secretly defended Earth from villains and criminal activity during the 1970s. Some members came out of retirement to help a modern-day team of heroes take down a vengeful Icicle II. They returned to team up with Clark Kent and his team of heroes to battle Zod's Kandorian army. Until his death, their chairman was Hawkman. The new and old members then fused the Society into the League that the Blur was leading behind the legacy of the JSA with Carter Hall's leadership. Former Members # 'Hawkman' (Carter Hall) 'Deceased '- Leader of the team and Hawkgirl's husband, original member. # 'Doctor Fate' (Kent Nelson) 'Deceased '- Worked with Hawkman and Stargirl in bringing Icicle ll down only to be killed by him to save John Jones life, original member. # '''Star-Spangled Kid' (Sylvester Pemberton) Deceased '- ''Fought Icicle II, and was killed by him after asking Chloe Sullivan for the Justice League's help, original member. # '''Sandman (Wesley Dodds) Deceased '- Was killed by Icicle II after having a vision of the Star-Spangled Kid's death, original member # 'The Atom (Al Pratt) - It is currently unknown if he is dead or alive, according to Dr. Fate "The Atom split", meaning he could very well be dead or possibly on the run, original member. # Spectre (Jim Corrigan) - His current status is unknown, original member. # Hawkgirl (Shayera Hall) Deceased '- Hawkman's wife; died in a battle against Icicle I, original member. # 'Hourman (Rex Tyler) - It is unknown if he is dead or alive, according to Dr. Fate "the clock stopped ticking for Hourman", meaning he could very well be dead, original member. # Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) - It is unknown if he is dead or alive, original member. # Black Canary (Dinah Drake-Lance) - Mother to the current Black Canary, original member. # Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) - According to Dr. Fate he wasn't so "terrific" anymore, meaning he could very well be dead, original member. # Green Lantern (Alan Scott) - Hawkman and Stargirl went looking for him, original member. # The Flash (Jay Garrick) - Hawkman and Stargirl went looking for him. Recently started a school for gifted youngsters in San Francisco, original member. # Wildcat (Ted Grant) - Hawkman and Stargirl went looking for him, original member. # Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) - Pat Dugan's stepdaughter and the Star-Spangled Kid's protege. Affiliates * Justice League - The current generation of super-heroes, some of the members of the Justice Society of America came out of retirement to join forces with Oliver's team of heroes. * Red Tornado (Abigail Hunkel) - was arrested and released with the rest of the Society. Still works in the Brownstone. * Stripesy (Pat Dugan) - former sidekick to the Star-Spangled Kid and step-father of Stargirl. Early History The Justice Society of America formed in the 1970s and came together as a group to save and protect America and the world from evil. After cleaning up the world, a super-powered team soon rose to oppose them. In the ensuing battle, Hawkgirl was tragically killed sending Hawkman, the JSA's leader and Hawkgirl's husband, over the edge. He tracked down the killer, Icicle II and took him down, leaving him in a catatonic state. Around this time a government agency known as Checkmate approached the JSA, demanding that they work for them and for them to unmask themselves. When they refused, Checkmate uncovered the JSA's secret identities on their own, and then began to hunt them down with the help of the police. The JSA was arrested, but with no evidence or conviction to charge them with, they were released. Unfortunately, knowing what the government was capable of doing to get what they wanted, the JSA chose to disband with their leader fallen. Season Nine Sylvester Pemberton aka the Star Spangled Kid realized that the world was crumbling and succumbing to destruction without a team of heroes to protect it. He watched as the new silver age of heroes emerged, the Justice League. He tracked down Chloe Sullivan and proposed that the two teams merge hoping to protect the world once more. Cameron Mahkent the son of the original Icicle, tracked Pemberton down and the two engaged each other. Icicle II eventually killed Pemberton with several icicles shot at him. Chloe and Clark tracked down Carter Hall at his museum where he was with Kent Nelson, a homeless man holding onto a bag and whispering to himself. Carter was protective and forced Clark to leave. Stargirl, Pemberton's protégé told Carter that the JSA must return and that would be what Shayera would want. Carter then convinced Kent that they "needed him" and Kent opened his bag, revealing a golden glowing helmet, which when he put on wrapped around his head becoming Doctor Fate. Carter then went to his old armor, before gearing up. Doctor Fate went to the original Icicle to gain some information, where he was confronted by Clark and Chloe. Seeing the future Clark had, he realized he was very important and teleported himself and Clark away to the JSA's headquarters in Carter's museum. Courtney, now the super hero Stargirl went to find Icicle II where she was followed by Green Arrow. Realizing she was using herself as bait, Stargirl and Icicle II clashed and before she was struck by one of his icicles, Green Arrow blocked it with his arrow. After that Oliver was thrown through the window of the Watchtower by Hawkman who warned him to stay out of their way. After that Clark woke up in the JSA's headquarters and looked through their stuff. He talks with Hawkman, Stargirl, and Dr. Fate and Carter doesn't see how Clark matters. Dr. Fate vouches for Clark. Green Arrow comes in and fights with Carter. Martian Manhunter interrupts and tells them that they come in peace. The two teams end up teaming-up. Then Chloe tracks Icicle II down to a nearby nitrogen plant. Later at the Watchtower, Chloe and Courtney have a talk about how a team needs to be a family, before they are interrupted by Green Arrow and Hawkman. Dr. Fate and Clark are in the JSA's old headquarters and Fate tells Clark that he will lead this generation of heroes. He also tells him that Lex Luthor is still alive. Lois comes in as Clark super-speeds away. Dr. Fate tells her that "he will need you, and you will need him." Dr. Fate and Martian Manhunter patrol in the nitrogen plant to look for Icicle II . When they find dead security guards Dr. Fate quickly restores John's powers and as John is unconscious Icicle II kills Dr. Fate and takes his helmet. Clark comforts Courtney at the hospital and tells her that she is the next generation. The two teams meet at the Watchtower and as they all get there, Icicle II, wearing Fate's helmet, appears in and knocks Chloe out. Hawkman jumps off the balcony and Green Arrow shoots an arrow at him. Clark is firing his heat vision at him as Stargirl is in the air ready to fight. Icicle II gets them all down and is about ready to kill Stargirl when Martian Manhunter flies in and punches him. Hawkman then beats him and takes off Fate's helmet. Later, after the battle, Carter and Courtney decide to track down the surviving members of the Justice Society. Lois Lane wrote a front page headline in Daily Planet newspaper honoring the team for their service as Heroes and clearing their names from the false criminal charges that were brought up against the team in the past. When Zod declared war on Earth, Hawkman and Stargirl joined the League in the fight with the Kandorians. Season Ten When Oliver Queen goes missing after the Kandorian's invasion, Chloe Sullivan breaks into the JSA's Brownstone, and uses the Helmet of Nabu in order to gain information about Oliver. When Lois Lane decided to leave Metropolis in order for Clark to be a proper super-hero as the Blur, she goes to join Perry White in Egypt to be a foreign reporter. While there she is assigned to an archeology dig, where she runs into Carter Hall, who has been asked by Clark to keep an eye on her. While in Egypt, the two form a friendship of sorts in which Carter tells Lois of his romance with Shayera Hall, and urges her to not run from her love of Clark. In a drunken state at one point, he attempts to kiss Lois, thinking her Shayera. Later when Clark and Lois become engaged, Tess Mercer invites Oliver, Carter, Courtney Whitmore, and Emil Hamilton to Watchtower for an engagement party for the couple. After the party, Oliver is attacked while trying to capture a street criminal, and Stargirl and Hawkman come to his rescue, using the cosmic rod to teleport to safety. When Clark learns of the attack on Oliver, he declares that both the Justice League and Justice Society, go underground to avoid being captured, and shuts down the Watchtower. Meanwhile, Slade Wilson, a government soldier, begins to interrogate Lois, Emil and Tess, trying to get information about them regarding the heroes. When Lois later escapes Slade's lackeys, she sneaks into Oliver's office at LuthorCorp, but is attacked by Slade. Hawkman arrives and battles against Slade, only to he get stabbed through the back and his wings set on fire in an explosion, which also throws Lois out of a window plummeting to certain death. Despite his blazing wings, Hawkman leaps out of the window and catches Lois, saving her. When Clark arrives, its to find Lois alive, but Carter dies soon after from his injuries. After his death, Clark assembles his team of heroes and the all travel to Egypt to bury Carter alongside his departed wife, Shayera. Oddly enough, none of Hawkman's former JSA teammates, save for Stargirl, attend the funeral. As the place the seal on his coffin, a small white pyramid pushes up out of the sand and a bright white light issues from it, leaving all the heroes unconscious in the tomb. Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Organizations Category:Teams Category:Smallville Teams Category:Disbanded Teams